Blind Beauty
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella was left blind in an accident.Her mom sent her to live with her dad a few years later with her guide dog 'Goliath' Bella is anti-social because of her condition when she gets to Forks and meets the Cullens,our Favorite Vamps.OOC E&B SEQUEL OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**okay, so anybody who is following my stories, you should notice i dumped most of them. i didn't like em'. sorry. But, if you want the idea... take it! but, please Email me because would love to read it!**

**here is the first story i thought could actually _go_ somewhere! lol :D read on and please Review! (don't care for Flames unless they have _constructive_ critisism)**

So, my mom sent her Blind Daughter out here to live with her dad while she partied with Phil

So, my mom sent her Blind Daughter out here to live with her dad while she partied with Phil. Great! I love my life…Not!

I'm Blind, average looking; though my mom and various others tell me I'm Beautiful (ah! Whatever! Just feelin' sorry for the blind girl) but, the only thing in my life that is actually good, is my Great Dane, Goliath. **(A/N pic ON Profile!)**

He is my Best and only friend.

I adjusted the glasses that hid the nasty scar on my right eye tha made me look like 'Scar' from 'The Lion King'and felt around in the seat next to me for him, oh! There he is.

"Goliath?" I asked.

I received a lick in the face.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled.

But, the Attendant woman bent in to whisper something in my ear, bad idea.

I heard Goliath answer her closeness with a low growl.

"Oh, hush Goliath. I'm sorry ma'am, what did you need?" I asked politely.

"Ohm… its time for you to leave. Your flight has landed." She said, nervously.

"Okay. Lets go see daddy, boy." I said happily.

He barked causing me to feel stares and glares at me.

"Shh!" I hissed at him.

"That is a beautiful dog ma'am… but… why is it on my plane?" the pilot asked.

"I thought it would be cheaper." I said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm blind, Mr. Brilliant." I said chuckling softly.

"Oh…" he said walking off.

I laughed and stood up.

"Whelp. You coming' Goliath?" I said smiling.

I heard another bark then I felt fur stand next to me. I refused to make Goliath wear that stupid degrading back hook thing so I simply put my hand on his back.

I heard heavy footsteps that I knew couldn't be my father.

"Hello?" I asked the darkness.

"He-llo… wait… why do you have a dog?" a boy around my age sounding asked, starting flirty then changing to curiosity.

"Why would I have a dog on an airplane…. Helping me walk around…." I said gesturing like it was obvious… which I should have been.

"Are you…. Blind….?" He asked.

"No dip Sherlock." I said sarcastically.

That when he got all too close.

"Well… hey… maybe I could—" he was interrupted by Goliath's loud barking and snapping.

"Back off. Goliath and I are Closter phobic." I hissed.

"Whatever, Freak." He hissed back.

"Been there, done that." I hissed as I followed Goliath to my dad, I think…

"Isabella? Honey?" my dad. He knows I liked to be called Bella.

"Bella. Dad." I whispered.

"Hey! You brought Goliath along!" Dad. Of course he had to make a scene.

"Kinda had to." I laughed.

It was uncomfortable from then to the time I got home.

"My room same place?" I asked.

"Yeah, hon." Was Charlie's response as he sat down in what I assumed was the living room.

I grabbed Goliath's fur and followed him up the 3 flights of stairs and into my room which was at the 3rd floor, and top. **(A/N Yeah he's rich! Got a problem? Lol)**

Who's brilliant idea was to buy a mansion when you had a blind kid, anyways? Of course, Charlie and Renee didn't know I was going to blind now did they?

I sighed ad jumped into my huge, king-sized bed, followed by Goliath.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alice

OK

Okay, I thought I could get in another chapter tonight… major migraine so… sorry…

**R&R if you love me!**

BPOV

"_Ah Johnny… you know I love you… but you killed all of those people with your giant toothbrush…" I said as I walked over to Johnny Depp's voice in the darkness._

"_Ey! But –Bark- sweets –bark- why—" why is Johnny barking?_

(even in her sleep shes blind)

I flung up in bed to feel Goliath licking my face and barking.

"Ew! Stop!" I yelled.

I earned a bark back.

"What time is it, boy?" I asked so he would press the timer with his nose.

I heard the familiar 'Click' then my clock told me it was '6:30.'

Great. I've got to get up.

"Goliath? Can you get me some clothes?" I knew he would but… well… it's polite!

"Humph." Was his great reply.

Cool part is, Goliath has good taste in clothes!

I felt silky fabric being put in my lap then a rougher Fabric that could only be my Dark skinny jeans. Ah! I love my dog!

"Thanks boy." I whispered as kissed his gigantic nose.

He barked in happiness.

"Alright… where are my glasses?" I asked frantically searching for them in the bed.

I heard a muffled bark then I felt the plastic in my hands.

"You're a life savor Goliath, what would I do without you?" I asked rubbing his neck.

Goliath whined then barked for me to get dressed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about thirty minutes of getting ready I got out of my dad's cruiser, clinging to Goliath.

"Bye, hon." Charlie said as he drove off. Great, now my dad is bored with me.

I groaned and let Goliath lead me to the office.

I heard many people whisper things such as,

"_Who's she?" _

"_Who's the hottie with the dog!?" _

"_Why does that idiot have a dog?" _

I rolled my eyes at the last two and continued following Goliath.

"We almost there boy?" I asked.

I heard him yelp then speed up.

"No. Slow down, you know I can't walk." I scowled.

He slowed down till he was walking again when we reached the office.

"Hello? Oh Dear! Why do you have a dog?" a warm woman asked.

"I'm Blind." I stated bluntly.

"Oh… well… ohm… here's your slip to get signed…" of course, back off when I tell you I'm blind.

I grabbed the slip and had to tug on Goliath's fur a little from where he was growling at the old hag.

I whistled and it was really high, not loud just high enough so it would get him.

He whimpered and guided me.

I bent down and lowered the paper to Goliath's nose, he took the paper.

GPOV (lets shake it up!)

(he kind of has a old grandpa voice … lol)

I growled at the old hag who was being mean to my poor Bella, she's like my child, I love her.

Why would you be mean to someone who lost his or her eyesight? It's just not right.

I received an earsplitting whistle so I would follow Bella.

I whimpered at her and she knelt down when we where in the hall.

She put the slip in front of me and I grabbed it in my teeth, I needed some help.

I waited for Bella to take my back. There, she grabbed a hold.

I walked forward and up to a very short woman… well girl, but still.

I barked low so it would be like a greeting. She turned around and smiled at me, before her face crumpled up into confusion.

I nodded the slip at her.

Her eyes went from me to Bella, to Bella's glasses.

Realization covered her face.

BPOV

I felt a presence in front of me.

"Who is it, Goliath?" I asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Your dog gave me this slip… do you need help finding a class?" a kind wind-chime like voice asked.

"Yes, please, I believe I have music first, I requested that." I said smiling I love the piano.

"Wow… what do you play?" Alice asked.

"Piano." I said confidently.

"Cool! My brother does too!" she said happily.

"I used to play better before the… accident…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry… what happened?" she asked.

"I was in a car crash…" my voice just yelled 'drop it'. And thank the lord she did! I don't like talking about it.

"Okay…" She said happily, "lets go!"

**Kind of a filler Chapter, but hey! It was needed! Kinda short… I'm sorry, my other Chapters will be much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3:Piano Lessons

Thank you all for the reviews, I was freaking out at school about how people would take this… but… wow

Thank you all for the reviews, I was freaking out at school about how people would take this… but… wow! I didn't expect all those comments!! Love ya'll!

**PS: I Goliath too! Check out my Profile for the pic of him!**

**BPOV**

I followed Alice out of the hallway and, by the increase in wind speed, outside, across some pavement and into another room.

This room was air-conditioned and felt great.

When I walked in all talking stopped, then the whispering started.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you lead me to the piano Goliath?" I whispered to my dog.

I felt him lick my hand then pull my blouse so that he could take me.

I soon felt the tuff leather of a piano bench so I sat down.

I brought my hands up and they drifted on their own accord.

My head flowed with the beat and soon I was engrossed in the piece.

Claire De Lune by Debussy came fast after I finished the short piece I had made when I was 10.

"Whoa." An adult, I'm guessing the teacher said.

I slowed down and gave the slip to Goliath who I'm guessing gave it to the Teacher.

I smiled and started to play Fur Elise.

"She's Great." Someone whispered.

"Thank You." I said with a smile.

I heard someone gasp.

"I like, thought she was, like deaf." Someone with a nasally voice asked, "but, like she's not like _that_ good."

I rolled my eyes.

"That was a stupid assumption seeing as I'm wearing _Blind_ glasses and I asked Goliath a question, 'lead' me. That doesn't have anything to do with hearing, does it." I stated with a sweet smile.

She scoffed. "Like, whatever. I'm better than like, you."

I laughed a bit.

"No, Lauren your not." The teacher's deep voice said chuckling, "it took you a year to learn a scale."

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"No, like, it like didn't! I so like had it down like right when I like got in!" Lauren squealed.

"Would you like to have a competition? Of course, if there is another piano in the room." I asked looking in the direction of where I thought the teacher was.

"Okay." He said.

Lauren snickered and I heard the loud 'Scuak!' of a bench from the other side of the room.

I soon heard a horrible cracking noise, which I'm guessing was her knuckles.

I then heard the poor ivory keys being jammed on, but the noise was… horrible.

It _sounded _like she was trying to play 'Little Fugue' by Bach but… oh no.

I raised my hand and shook my head.

I smiled, "how about a new song?" I asked.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

I left the last key hanging.

"Gah! That was—" Lauren's sickening voice was tangled and trapped in the loud applause.

"Awesome job…!"

"Great…!"

"I love it…!"

"Good job…!"

"B-Bella..." I whispered as my infamous blush appeared.

Well. Cool, I guess more than one person is nice.

Did you know there Is this really cool way to get a faster chapter… awesome name too…

**REVIEW!**

**Lol :D**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	4. Chapter 4: Pudding?

Hey

Hey. Sorry it took so long, I didn't sleep much last night, tests, and all that other boring stuff… yatta yatta yatta! Lol :D gotta do it though! :D

Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Twilight… uh… Duh?

If you are reading this and like to listen to music, go for

'My Darkest Hour' by 'Scary Kids Scaring Kids'

Seriously, listen to it! Hilarious!!

Some of the lyrics go with Bella and her Blindness (lol is that a word) an even Edward with his Vampirness (I know for a fact that isn't a word x)

BPOV

I walked out of the music room after learning a scale I could play with my eyes closed (no pun intended.)

Goliath would occasionally growl, which is weird.

I constantly felt glares on me, how? I don't know.

After two more boring classes it was finally lunch, not so fun for a blind girl.

I pushed the door open slowly and entered clutching Goliath's spiky Collar.

I breathed a sigh of release when my hand touched a long bar, not all Lunchrooms look alike.

I felt someone looking at me from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

Two people gasped and I heard something drop, then barking.

GPOV

(muhahah- you need some eye's for this lol)

I lead Bella into the lunchroom –with her clutching my collar for dear life.

That young girl…Lauren, yeah, Lauren, was following Bella. My poor Bella… no one liked her back in Phoenix, Arizona… now she's got another girl after her, gosh… why can't people be sophisticated like dog's? Not acting like them cats! Gah! I hate cats….

Bella walked over to the bar where a lady gave out food.

I saw two girls' come up behind Bella. Bella could obviously 'feel' them, seeing her uncomfortable stance.

I looked at the girl's hand pudding were in one.

I bared my teeth.

"Yes?" Bella's sweet, older than her age voice, asked.

The girls gasped and dropped the pudding.

Were they going to _put _that on Bella? Yes they were.

I growled and took the pudding's top in my teeth, cut it off and grabbed the pudding in my mouth.

"What?! You idiots couldn't even do it_?!_ She's _Blind_!" the girl 'Lauren yelled from a table with jocks.

I growled and ran to her jumped over and under at anyone who got in my way.

Lauren POV

How could they not do it?! It was so simple! 'Bella' shouldn't have tried to show me up! She deserved it!

I am_ Lauren. Mallory._

I yelled at Kelsey and Ashley.

But, what I didn't expect was that giant dog to like, come running, like, at me.

Bpov

My brows furrowed at the commotion.

Why is there a girl –Who sounds like Lauren- yelling? Where is Goliath? Why—

My thinking was cut short when I felt Goliath return to me.

I felt him; he had… pudding on his face?

Oh, well….

"Did you put pudding on Lauren?" I asked with a giggle.

Goliath nodded his head.

"Is it because those girls were going to put it on me?" I asked.

He nodded.

Great. Now I have another enemy.

Okay, I had to put this chapter because,

1: I thought it was hilarious.

2: it was needed to show there will be an on going battle between the two… wait. Three counting Goliath!

Please, review.

BellaCullenVampire


	5. Chapter 5:Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…Sniffle, Sniffle… but, really, isn't it kinda obvious

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…Sniffle, Sniffle… but, really, isn't it kinda obvious? Oh well!

'_**MakeDamnSure'**_

_** by**_

'_**Taking Back Sunday'**_

**Bpov**

After a very uncomfortable lunch –alone I might add-, a boring Language Arts (I've read all the books) and an easy Spanish, I was headed to Biology, one of my favorite and best subjects.

I walked into the classroom and found it was vacant only occupied by the teacher if there were students they surely are quiet. I walked over to the desk… at least that's where I think Goliath took me.

"Uh… Mr. Banner?" I asked the familiar darkness.

"Oh. The _Chief's Daughter," _the very unprofessional man sneered, "If you hadn't of notice by all the kids not wearing Sunglasses, you can't wear them. Take them off and go sit over there."

I scowled, "Sir, I have a very good reason as to—"

"Take them off and go sit down, there." He responded rudely.

"Were is _there_?" I asked.

"Don't play game's with me girl. Now, take the glasses off, and go sit beside Mr. Cullen!" he all but yelled.

I sighed; I couldn't get into trouble on my first day, now could I?

I took off my glasses and searched gave them to Goliath, who captured them in his teeth.

I grabbed a hold of Goliath and, with my head hanging so no one could see my eye, headed to 'Mr. Cullen.'

I sat down in a chair at a long table color? I wouldn't know…

I set my recorder on the desk so I could replay the class later and do my work n my brail typewriter.

I let my head hang but, when someone in front of me with a snobby voice asked me my name I had to lift my head.

I heard more than one gasp so I suspect that more than the one girl was looking at me.

I sighed, "My name is—"

The teachers annoying voice interrupted me,

" Mrs. Swan!! Can you please not distract my class?" he asked sarcastically.

My head turned in the direction of his voice, but I couldn't get it set on him.

"Mrs. Swan! Look at me when I talk to you!" Mr. Banner yelled.

I let a breath out in frustration.

"I thought a _teacher_ could be more professional than this," I picked up my recorder, stuffed it in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, " I can't _see_, or _look_ at you, imbecile. I'm blind." I hissed as I grabbed my dog and let him lead me out of the room, tears were falling down my cheeks and Goliath was growling at anyone who snickered or laughed, that shut them up.

I was full out sobbing when I got outside.

Of course, Forks is no better than Phoenix.

**Sad? Yeah. **

**Important? Very.**

**I know I said I would put Edward in this chapter and I did but… all she knows is that he is Glaring at her, but in the next chapter I'll put it in his Pov.**

**LotsOfLove-**

**BellaCullenVampirz **


	6. Chapter 6:MrDrunk

Okay, I decided I was going to do another chappie tonight

**Okay, I decided I was going to do another chappie tonight!! Lol!**

'_**I'm Not Okay'**_

'_**My Chemical Romance'**_

**Bpov**

I sat outside of the school in some grass… I hope it is grass, but the smell proved me right.

I brought my attention back as the bell rang.

I stood up and grabbed onto Goliath, who was growling at an unknown person,

Then I smelled the grease.

"Hello, Mr. Banner." I nearly growled, followed by a real growl from Goliath.

"Hmm… Bella… so your blind?" he said in a harsh tone, "it's probably what you deserve for having that… that idiot as a father!"

My eyes opened in shock, did this man just tell me I deserved to be _blind_ because of my _father?_

Gpov (oh yes!)

Why would anyone ever deserve to not _see anything?_

I glared at the man and took a step forward, slowly putting Bella behind me.

The man glared at Bella who wasn't looking directly at him.

I raised my back leg so Bella would land softly on her back end, I needed to get her away from him, the man is not sober.

I nudged her again so she would crawl into the bushes, out of the mans sight, I need to teach him a lesson, how ironic. I'm teaching a teacher.

I growled at him and he laughed.

He tried to push me aside so he could do God knows what to Bella, who was hiding in a place unknown to her.

I jumped up onto my hind legs so I was as tall as him, his eyes opened wide as I shoved him –hard-, he toppled over and I dropped to the ground.

He tried punching me but I barked and snapped my teeth at him, after I got a good bite in his right hand, he screamed and put his hand into his pocket, locating a knife, I whimpered and back away.

He laughed, "Not so big are you now?"

I found Bella and she was feeling around for me.

I put my feet over her in a protective stance; she was like my daughter, needing protection like a pup.

My ears rose when I heard a car coming to a halt.

I barked frantically and I noticed who it was…

Edwin…Ewar…Edward!! Edward Cullen.

The young boy stepped out of a very nice Volvo and was faster than I thought possible standing behind Mr. Drunk man.

I stomped my foot beside Bella to get the point across, she needed to be removed from the situation.

Edward nodded and grabbed the knife from the man.

"I need to put him in the car, Goliath. Can you get Bella to stay put?" he asked like he knew I could.

I nodded and said a mental 'yes' though I knew he wouldn't hear it.

He put the man in the backseat of the car roughly and pressed a pressure point in his neck, Mr. Drunk's head slouched and he was unconscious.

After he had done that he turned and looked at Bella who I was currently helping to get up.

He took her easily, a bit too easily and set her in the backseat.

Well I guess I'm getting a fancy ride today!

**Hoped you like it!!**

**Oohhh I wonder why Mr. Drunk doesn't like Charlie? **

**Who knows…. Wait! I do!! Lol :D**

**Review please!**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks Again

**Okay, I need to get this chapter out... it's a bit important so... yeah..**

**(On chapter 2 I wrote she 'saw' Johnny Depp! Lol big mistake on my part, it's fixed now!! **

'_Im So Sick'_

_By_

'_Flyleaf'_

Bpov

Who's car am in? I hope I'm not with that stupid drunk teacher...

"Uhm... hello?" I whisper/asked.

"Bella?" I velvet voice asked, it sounded strained.

"My name's Bella... who are you?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. Here, I'm at your house." Edward, great, the boy who hates me.

"Thank you..." I whispered, reaching out to him.

He had his hand between the two of us and I searched for a second before he did something very small but sweet.

**Edward POV**

Bella searched the armrest for my hand before I picked her fragile on my palm.

She smiled and I about melted, she was beautiful, I wish I could see her eyes, in biology I was too busy trying to keep myself from killing her, but now, I still feel the need to suck her dry, but it's lessening...

"Go Inside Bella..." I whispered and put her hand back.

She smiled and patted her leg so Goliath would follow.

Goliath looked at me and thought,

'_Such a good person... I wish more people were like that...'_

I patted his head lightly and he pressed into me then licked me in a kind gesture.

After Bella walked into her very large mansion, I heard quiet footsteps then I haerd the familiar sound of a Piano bench being pulled back.

I drove forward and about passed my house!!

Yeah, it's that close... well it may be a seven minute drive for most people but only a 3 minute one for me.

I hopped out of the car then ran back to Bella's house, bad idea I know, but I had to hear her play... if that was her...

It was twilight when I got to her house.

I could hear an occasional note or phrase being put together but... it sounded like she was composing a song!

Running over to the window that I heard the music, I jumped directly into a tall tree that could hide me from her dad.

But I smiled when I saw I could get closer, her dog was not in the room so that was god, but also, she left her window open.

The lights in her room were dark but I could easily see her bedroom.

**(Bedroom on my profile!!)**

A white lamp was directly next to a small cushiony chair, but the light was off. There were small lights dimmed above her bed making it look mysterious... very modern. The wall that held the bed was a greenish color and the bed had a soft Purple covering.

I slipped into her bedroom window, one of three, and sat on the chair.

But, then she flipped her hair over her shoulder because it was falling on the keys.

I stiffened and realized, I couldn't stay in here. In Fork's.

I jumped up and sprinted out the door.

I've got to get away from here.

I've got to go to Alaska.

Bpov

I woke up the next morning and time passed quickly.

Soon I found I was at school and looking forward to seeing Edward.

Which is a bad thing.

But, time passed ( a month to be exact,) and Edward never came to sit beside me in biology... never sat with his family at school. Never was _at_ school.

Were is Edward?

I frowned and got into my dad's car to head home, but, when I thought we were headed home, Charlie told me he was going to take me to the book store.

"Uh... Charlie? I'm _blind_." I said slowly.

"Yes. I know that. But, they sell brail." he said happily, his voice sounded a bit off.

I smiled and thanked him.

Sure enough, the bookstore sold brail, but I couldn't find Charlie and I had no idea what he looked like so couldn't tell anyone a definition, Charlie parked the car in a parking lot across the street and now, the shop was closing.

I stood outside and called his name.

"Hello?" I asked when I heard a noise to the right of me.

"Hello, darlin', and who might you be looking for?" I heard a boy my age ask.

"My father. Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me from school? Some people tell me I have eye's you can't forget," the guy said, I heard some other boys snicker.

"I don't know what your eye color is, or even what you look like for that matter, now, please, leave me alone." I stated in a whisper.

"My name is Jacob, and no, I don't think I will..." the boy said approaching me.

I stepped backwards but tripped on something -most likely air- and landed on my butt.

My glasses fell off and I heard all of them gasp.

"Woah! Look at that awesome scar Jake!" one of the gang members said, fascinate.

"Look at me." another one said, he sounded a bit older. Scarier.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, yanking my chin in his direction.

I opened my eyes but the man was already off of me and I was confused.

"Hello?" I asked the dark.

"Get in!" a velvety voice ordered. _Edward_.

I jumped into the car but right when Edwad was speeding off, I remembered my dog.

"Goliath!" I said breathlessly.

"My sister, Alice took him home. You got in the wrong car." Edward said in a frightening tone.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Is your _dog_ okay? Are you serious? You were just kidnapped by the schol gang and you are worried about your _dog?_" Edward hissed.

"Goliath is not only my guardian, he is my only friend." I whispered.

Edward didn't respond.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome." Edward said as he drove me home.

**wow, Bella is not a lucky duck! Lol :D**

**I'll update soon!**

**Review!**

**BellaCullenVampirz luvs ya!**


	8. Chapter 8:OneThousand Words

**Wow!**

**HOLY SKIPPING MONKEYS BATMAN,**

**IT'S THE JOKER!!- as my best Freind Brittany would say!**

**Wow!! the amout of reviews in** **so little time!!**

**So, while I am watching SouthPark, enjoy my next Chapter!!**

'**Final Fantasy X-2 - 1000 Words - piano**

**Bella writes this song.**

**Bpov**

I started tapping my fingers on my knee and I soon found both my hands finding the conclusion to the song I had been working on earlier.

I gasped quietly and waited till I felt Edward's car go still.

I pushed my hair over onto one shoulder so he couldn't see my scar that was unshelided because those rats stepped on my glasses.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath before I had fumbled for the door handle.

I finally found it then I jumped out, well... stumbled..

I heard the car door shut and I smiled, "thanks Edward."

I heard him say something about 'see you soon...' but, who knows..

I raised my head and like always saw the same darkness but, I felt like there was a light... I don't know...

I remembered that I left my extra cane back in... oh yeah! Arizona!! Great.

I did most likely the most embarrassing thing known to man,

I had to _crawl _to the house.

Half-way there I felt a ear roll down my cheek, what did I do? Why would I deserve this?

I heard the door open then.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from what sounded like the steps, then I felt the vibrations of his feet hitting the ground.

"Hey Charlie, can you get Goliath?" I asked.

I didn't hear anything.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you couldn't... yes, honey, I'll get him..." he whispered, embarrassed he almost said something he thought would make me sad. Honestly I just wanted to go write my story and was frustrated that I couldn't get there quick enough.

I heard feet pounding on the side walk then Goliath was nudging me to get a hold of his back.

After a few minutes I was up in my room, but I could tell my father had been in there because I could feel the florescent light burning into my eyes.

I hissed and covered my eyes.

"Goliath the light.. Dim it please." I whispered.

I could feel my eyes return back to normal.

I walked over to the piano my father bought me a few years ago and sat down.

My fingers drifted over the keys and I slowed when the beginning came,

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
_

I had been thinking of the words all day, but now they came easily.

_  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand _words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spokenThey'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  


Epov

I watched her sing and I could practically feel my non-beating heart swelling, she came up with this song in _two days!_

But why? Why does my heart reach out toBella?

I knew why.

I'm in love with a blind beauty.

Bpov

I stopped playing and set my hands in my lap.

Why had I been able to write this one song so quickly.

I knew why.

Edward.

I'm in love with my Guardian Angel.

**hey! If you think that was good than please, review, seriously, it does help!**

**Not to come off conceited but man! I loved this chapter!!**

**It took me ten minutes to get the song right so, tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**always,**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	9. Chapter 9: I Think I Love Her

**Um... Im sooo sorry it took me soo long! I have been very busy lately but now I have a seven day break, bad part is I'm going to Cumberland Island for a day and wont be able to update!! terrible!!**

**Also! Need a Beta, if you are interested than please PM me! I have no clue how to do this so am going to need some help! **

**I will check out your stories if you are asking to Beta and see if I like how you write! Well, I just wanted to tell ya'll that before I wrote!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Epov**

I have been thinking about the song Bella sang for hours now, soon I would have to get off of this couch and go to school.

The song would not stop flying through my head, what did she mean? And how in the world did she write that so quickly? Bella sure is a special human.

"Time to go Edward." Esme said as he walked through my bedroom door.

"Kay' mom." I mumbled.

"What is it son?" she asked, concerned.

"Well... there is this girl–" I jammed the words together in hopes that she wouldn't hear me, of course she did though.

"A GIRL!? When did you meet a girl? Is she a vampire? Of course I support you! This is _so_ great! Better call Alice and see whats going to happen! Do you need any advice?" She rushed out.

"WAIT! Hold up, I said I met a girl. Her name is Bella and... uh... I-uh... lo...lov..." I mumbled and she rolled her hands so I would go on.

"Iloveher." I whispered.

"What?" Esme asked.

I mumbled it again but was sure she did hear, she just wouldn't admit it.

"I LOVE BELLA MARIE SWAN, OKAY?!" I yelled causing my door to fly open and reveal Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rosalie screeched.

"I love Bella. I know I shouldn't but hey, I couldn't control it!" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

" Yes! New shopping partner!!" Alice screeched.

"Tell me something about Bella." Esme demanded sweetly.

"She's... Perfect..." I whispered going into a day dream.

"You mean blind." Rosalie hissed.

I growled at Rosalie as she smirked.

"Blind?" Esme gasped.

"Yes, mother, Bella is blind. But, she has more than ten times the inner beauty as you. And she is also very beautiful." I hissed at Rosalie.

"Rosalie what in the world has Bella done to _you_? She has absolutely nothing against you, she doesn't even know you!" Alice yelled, taking up for me like the perfect sister she is.

"Bella is probably just jealous of how I look." Rosalie gloated like she was brilliant.

"Wow... isn't it hilarious that she can't _See _you? I mean really Rose, jealous of your looks? She's blind." Alice said, annoyed at Rosalie's idiocy.

Rosalie huffed and walked out with Emmett following close behind.

_How could Edward fall for a _Human!_? This is completely insane! He needs some seriously help!_ Rose thought annoyed.

_Purple forget me nots would go great with Bella's white dress... hmm... I wonder what I could make Edward wear... what song should we play? The classic bridal chorus or something more modern... _Alice thought picturing a large church.

"Ho-Ho-Hold Up! I don't even know if she likes me yet! No need to be thinking about dresses for our _wedding_ when we probably wont even date!!" I hissed at her in a failed attempt to keep quiet.

Emmett and Jasper poked their heads through the door and made kissy faces and noises.

I growled at them to show this was no time to play.

That's when Alice's eyes glossed over in a vision.

_Bella was walking to Forks high school after exiting her fathers car with her dog who looked hesitant, like he heard something wrong or too loud._

_Then Bella's head raised and her ears raised a little like she was listening to something._

_soon a ear piercing screech echoed through the lot._

_Then the vision blacked out._

After I had finished with the vision I found I was already in the woods breaking through any tree or even animal in my path.

A little while after I had been running I could smell Bella.

I hissed as my throat ached to have the sweet warm blood flow down it.

No! I mustn't think like that, she is an angel who deserves to live.

I was in the woods behind Bella when I heard the screeching of Tyler's van.

I saw the car come around the corner and the brake's yell in protest.

Bella turned her head in the direction of the car and I could see the scar that rested on her delicate eyelid and down a little under her eye.

I jumped over and pushed Goliath so that he wouldn't get hurt by the car and then I grabbed Bella safely in my arms as I pushed us backwards so I would land on my back and Bella would be on top of me.

"Ed...Edward? Is that you?" Bella whispered pulling her head up weakly.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now... where is Goliath?" Bella asked stressing the word, 'now'.

"I'll g check on him, just stay here okay?" I said standing up and walking over to Goliath who was trying to stand up.

"Goliath, where does it hurt?" I whispered to him as he tried to stand, his back looked a little uneven. Mst likely broke a rib or two.

_I think I broke a couple of ribs, thank you so much for helping my little Bella, she does love you. don't worry. I know her like she is my sister. She says your name when she sleeps._ Goliath thought, surprising me beyond belief.

"Uhm... Edward? Is Goliath okay?" Bella's sweet voice asked as she tried to stand up, but failed.

I ran over and caught her in my arms.

"It looks like he broke a rib or two. I will call a veterinarian and will have him fixed up in no time. Do not worry, I will take you to school tomorrow... if you wish.." I trailed off.

"Of course..." Bella said happily.

I was looking at Goliath so you can say I was a little bit surprised when I felt warmth on my cheek.

I gasped as I noticed what it was,

Bella's lips.

**What did you think?**

**I hope the end wasn't boring...**

**Well! Tell me what you think!**

**Don't forget I NEED A BETA!!**

**Review!**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss Me

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight…

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight…. Sigh….**

**I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested just ask me in a PM or review.**

**Epov**

I would be seriously blushing right now if I were human,

Bella _kissed me._

I mean sure, it was just the cheek but, hey, if that's all I get I'm perfectly fine with me.

Right now I'm stepping out of the veterinary office I just took Goliath into, he is a great dog, A great friend.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened the door of my Volvo.

"Yes, Edward?" She responded sweetly with her hands folded in her lap.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" I asked as I started the car.

"With you?" she asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"Then of course I would love to go." She said startling me.

I smiled and drove to the small sliver of dirt road just outside of Forks.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her when I opened her door.

"With everything in me, yes Edward, I trust you completely." She said reaching out her hand and setting it on my cheek.

"Thank you." I barely whispered, loving how my name slipped off of her perfect lips.

She smiled her heartbreak smile and reached for my hand.

"Where are we, Edward?" she asked me.

"Somewhere special, would you like to go faster?" I asked her, I could easily run her there and she would never know what happened.

"Uh… I don't think I could walk any faster without tripping over a branch or my own feet." She said, giving a small laugh.

"You wont have to take a single step, promise," I put my lips directly in front of her ear, "and don't worry love, I would never let you fall."

Bella grinned and blushed.

I grabbed her hand gently but firmly.

She came close to me and I could smell her floral scent that sent me into a frenzy. But, I didn't, I pulled her closer.

I took a deep breath and smiled, the burning was still there but, every time I even thought about having just a single drop of her blood, I pictured her pale and cold. I could never harm her. Ever.

I swung her onto my back and sprinted towards the meadow I found a while back.

I had to go a bit slower so she would think I was simply running, but something told me it didn't matter; I could do anything around her.

Soon I made it to the beautiful meadow and frowned, Bella wouldn't be able to see the beauty of it.

I set her down beside me and took her hand, feeling incomplete without her contact.

"Edward, are we in the forest?" a soft voice asked me.

"Yes, love. We are in a meadow I found a few years back. Would you like to lay down?" I asked, using her new nickname.

"Okay." She whispered, yet again her cheeks filled with blood creating a beautiful blush.

I picked her up bridal style and lay her down in a pile of large flowers, before laying down myself.

I stared at her for what seemed like hours.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, putting my hand on her cheek.

"Can I… _see _you?" she asked confusing me.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, love." I said, voicing my confusion.

Bella's hand patted around on the ground until it came up with my arm.

My mouth formed a small 'o' shape as I realized what she meant, she wanted to feel what I looked like.

"Okay, love." I whispered.

Her small hand ran up my arm and I felt the true warmth Bella held.

She truly was the most amazing creature I have ever seen.

She hummed a song I could recognize any where.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is one of my favorite songs. I don't listen to the music these days, its too… suggestive? I guess I could put it like that." She mumbled with a small smile.

"I know exactly what you mean." I whispered as she ran her hand through my disheveled hair.

"What color is your hair?" she asked me as she ran her hands through it.

"I guess you could call it bronze…" I trailed off with a frown, my hair was weird. **(A/N more like gorgeous, continue!)**

"I wish I could remember what bronze is…" Bella mumbled as a tear fell down her face.

I put both hands on the side of her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I will do everything in my power to let you see. You _will_ see." I whispered as I pulled her into my embrace.

"Edward…" she whispered as her face inched closer to mine.

"Bella… are you sure?" I asked as my nose touched hers.

"Positive." Bella whispered.

And with that my lips crashed onto hers.

**Was that okay?**

**I seriously hope so… **

**Review, I need a beta!**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	11. Chapter 11:Big Closet

**Hello dear readers! I am pleased to tell you that I have found a beta! Her  
name is 'StormXGirl89'!  
She will be editing this Chapter so, tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward sadly…

Epov

After I took Bella back to her house last night all I did was watch her sleep. She was always  
so peaceful, so beautiful. I didn't know how someone could hurt her. It looked impossible to me.

Isn't it strange though, a vampire falling in love with a blind woman? Very strange indeed.

I looked up from my car and stared at Bella's bedroom window. She needed help getting ready, since Goliath was at the Veterinary Hospital.

I pursed my lips as I walked over to her window. I jumped up onto her roof and peered inside. She was feeling around on the floor trying to find her closet.

I would be crying right now if I could, no one deserved this, especially someone as wonderful as my Bella.

I tapped on her window and watched as confusion etched over her face.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened her windowsill and slid inside of her room.

Bella almost immediately blushed and tried to stand, but ended up in my arms instead.

"Well hello, love." I said happily.

"H…Hey Edward…." Bella blushed from her hairline to her neck a deep crimson."Are you okay? Do you need any help?" I asked as I set her on her bed.

"Well… Goliath is not here so… do you mind?" she asked me with pleasing eyes that weren't looking directly at me.

"Of course, what would you like to wear?" I asked her.

"II don't know… Goliath picks out my clothes…" Bella whispered.

"Oh… I guess I'll look…" I said it like a question and she smiled  
at that.

I walked into her closet and dug around for a minute then I got lost.  
"Good lord, Bella your closet is huge!" I exclaimed.

"Really, I didn't notice." I heard her voice and was distracted by her tinkling laugh.

"I think I'm going to need some help—" I stopped when I heard her door burst open.

"Hello?" I heard Bella ask.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice, where's Edward?" Alice. Great.

"He's in my closet. Lost I do believe." Bella said while laughing.

"You know, that's not nice Bella. I can't help that your closet is full of designer clothes." I mumbled.

"DESIGNER CLOTHES?!" Both Bella and Alice yelled causing my hands to cover my ears.

"Dear lord woman, how can you yell so loud!?" I hissed in frustration. Vampire hearing isn't always so great.

"I have designer clothes?! My mom is so going to pay! She said it was from some cheap store! I did not want to bring attention to myself! Holy Crow! Holy Crow!" Bella was on the edge of hyperventilation when I ran to her and hugged her.

"It's alright." I kept reassuring her.

"Okay, I came here to help. Edward… go sit over in that chair. We will come out and say yes or no for her outfits." Alice commanded as she clapped her hands together and herded Bella into her closet, and me into the chair.

I sat and chuckled as I heard Bella's frequent thumps from were she had fallen. I heard rustling then the closet door opened.

I would have died if I could.

Bella stood in front of me in a Beautiful blue tankini. (A/N Pic on Profile. Go look.)  
Her glasses were a golden brown color and I could tell she only wore them to cover her scar.

"That looks… Wow." I sputtered out.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"By the looks of it, our River." I said, chuckling.**  
**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell us!**

Next Chapter is Bella going over to the Cullen's house for a swim!

Okay, so, this is kind of a fill in Chapter but it is also introducing you  
to  
the next Chapter!

Review if you loved it!

**BellaCullenVampirz **

**&  
StormXGirl89**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet The Cullen's

I had been

I had been  
debating over if I should do Bella's pov or Edward's and I  
came up with I would start off with Bella's. R&R\

'Stairway To Heaven'  
By  
'Led Zeppelin'

Bpov (ooh! A change!)

After, Alice put something on me that I could only make out to be a dress like  
bathing suit cover-up; we were headed off to Edward's house... I think...

Edward had is hand wrapped around mine which was causing me to blush furiously.

"Bella? Why are you blushing?" I heard Alice ask in a all too knowing voice as we pulled to a standstill.

"Uh... no reason... are we there yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, love." Edward said causing me to blush crimson... I think it is crimson... I can only tell by the heat flowing to my cheeks.

"O-okay... what exactly are we doing?" I asked widening my eye's and jutting out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Well, we have a–" Edward was interrupted by an annoyed Alice.

"Tisk tisk! Edward I didn't expect you to fall for her pouting. Well, as you must know Bella, it is a surprise." she stated matter-of-factly.

I put my hands over my chest and frowned.

"Well, Bella... w-would you like to meet my family?" Edward asked hesitantly. Hesitantly? Why is he hesitant?

"Of course." I said happily as I heard two doors open, almost too quickly.

I felt my door being opened then a ice cold hand slipping in and helping me  
outside the car.

I latched onto Edward's arm and let him pull me up some steps. I was practically tripping over air without Goliath, I don't know what I would do without Edward being here to catch me.

"Hello Esme, this is Bella." Edward introduced me to some unknown person,  
I'm guessing his mother because of how he is speaking.

I felt the air shifting around in front of me, as she reached out to shake my hand.

I reached my arm out in front of me and felt around for a second till I found a cold marble like hand.

I smiled and brought both of my hands out to shake it more securely.

"Hello, Esme. It's nice to meet you." I said giving a smile and then letting go of her cold hands.

"Bella, this is my mother. My father is inside, would you like to meet him?" Edward asked as he took my hand back.

"Yes, I would." I said smiling.

I still felt like there was a presence in front of me so I nodded and smiled, saying another kind gesture to Esme.

I heard a door open then I was walking into a warm room, not stuffy, but very comfortable. I clung onto Edward's arm so I wouldn't trip in this room, I couldn't see but I could tell by how the floor felt, and by the space Edward walked before we sat down on a nice comfortable couch, it was a large room most likely filled with expensive items that didn't need to be broken.

"Everyone, this is Bella." Edward said softly setting his arm around  
my shoulders.

"Hello, Bella, I am Carlisle Cullen. It's very nice to finally meet you." a fatherly  
voice said and I felt the air roll around in front of me from a hand coming in front of me.

It took a little while longer than it had outside to find his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr.Cullen." I said with a smile.

"Oh please call me Carlisle"

"Carlisle" I said blushing

He seemed nice.

"Hey Bella!" a booming voice yelled causing me to cover my  
over sensitive ears

."Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Emmett!" Emmett, Edward's big brother.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Excuse Emmett's behavior, he's an idiot." a wind chimed voice said. I hadn't heard this voice yet.

"Oh, that would explain it. What was your name again?" I asked smiling and laughing slightly, showing I was joking.

"My name is Rosalie. I'm Edward's sister and Emmett's Girlfriend." Rosalie, oh yeah! I remember Edward saying something about her.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling.

"You too."

"Okay, now that Bella knows everyone, let's go!" Alice said excitedly grabbing my hand.

I gasped at the sudden movement and ended up on my butt somewhere near the couch.

"Gee, thanks Alice." I said laughing and putting one foot out in  
front of me, then the next.

Of course, just as I over thought a step I felt the ground leave from under me, but before I made contact with the very familiar Mr. Floor, I felt Cold arms clamp around my waist. Catching me before I fell.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, love. You tripped." Edward laughed his wonderful laugh.

I smiled and Edward brought me up from my current position and into his strong arms. I brought my head up and rested it on Edward perfect chest.

"Bella, would you like to go over to my piano?" Edward asked taking me by surprise. I smiled and nodded furiously, what can I say, I love piano's.

I felt him tugging on my hand and I easily complied.

I sat down on the smooth leather and let my hands fold out onto the keys.

"Sure, let's just play the piano for a couple of hours, because that what we totally came over hear to do" and exasperated Alice said plopping down on the couch. Someone shushed her then.

I smiled and started to play a classic,

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Yeah let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
(LOL I REFUSE TO EDIT THE SONG! REFUSE I TELL U REFUSE!! LOL NOT TO WORRY I  
GLANCED IT OVER)

I felt so comfortable I just had to try a song I had written in my head,  
today actually, I just didn't have the time to write it down.

"Ah, the Beatles... great time..." Edward sounded like he was  
reminiscing... odd...

"Can I play something I just wrote?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Of course, Bella do whatever you like." Edward said as he kissed  
my head.I smiled and put my hands to the keys.

And I would do anything for love  
Id run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
Id never lie to you and thats a fact  
But Ill never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I wonthat  
No, I wonthat

Some days it dont come easy  
Some days it dont come hard  
Some days it dont come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights youre breathing fire  
Some nights youre carved in ice  
Some nights youre like nothing Ive ever seen before or will again

Maybe Im crazy, but its crazy and its true  
I know you can save me, noone else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
Youd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
And I would do anything for love, but I wonthat  
No, I wonthat

I would do anything for love  
Anything youve been dreaming of, but I just wonthat  
I would do anything for love  
Anything youve been dreaming of, but I just wonthat

Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock n roll

Maybe Im lonely, thats all Im qualified to be  
Thats just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
Youd better believe it, that I would do  
Anything for love  
And you know its true and thats a fact  
I would do anything for love, and therell never be no turning back  
But Ill never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I wonthat  
No, I wonthat

Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?  
No, no, no, I wont do...

I canhat  
I canhat

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places Ive never known?

I canhat  
Oh no, I canhat e me places Ive

I know the territory, Ive been around  
Itll all turn to dust and well all fall down  
Sooner or later youll be screwing around

I wont do that  
No, I won o that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I wont do that  
No I wont do that

my hands drifted to a halt and I grinned in spite of myself, that was all for  
Edward.

"Did you like it?" I asked him.

I didn't hear anything for a second and began to worry, did I do bad? Did  
he not like my–

I was cut off by lips crashing onto mine, I gasped but complied easily.

Edward's lips moved against mine so sweetly and romantically, I felt liked I was going to faint.

We broke apart gasping.

"I... I love you Bella..." I was shocked, what do I say? Oh yeah,

"I love you too Edward." I whispered happily.

"You know, you guys should sell tapes of yourselves kissing on the Internet, you two would rake in a fortune!"

"Thanks for telling me Emmett was here." I hissed at Edward.

"I'm sorry love. But, I did love the song. When did you write it?" Edward asked.

"Today." I said smiling at how easily we get along.

"Today?" Everyone gasped.

"Yes. Is that a big deal?" I was confused, is it that difficult to write a song?

"Uh, yeah! I can't even learn a simple song in a few weeks, let alone write a song in a few hours." Rosalie said laughing.

"Really?" I asked surprised, how can this be difficult?

"Yeah! Play something else!" Emmett commanded.

I laughed and continued to play my newly written song '10 words.'

"Who sings that?" Rosalie asked me.

"Uh... me?" I said it like it was a question.

"Dude! Your awesome! Can we keep her mom? Please?" Emmett begged Esme.

"Emmett! She's is a human being!" I couldn't help but notice how she stressed the word 'human.

Bella, are you ready to go swimming?" Edward asked me.

**(A/N you thought I would have stopped there, I didn't! B/N but that's only because I am mean, MWAHAHAHA! On with the story...)**

"Yeah. Okay..." I said turning in my seat so that I was facing the voices. Edward pulled gently on my hands and I followed him outside.

"Okay, we may have to go through the woods for about... ten minutes or so..." Edward said.

My eyes widened instantly behind my glasses.

"Uh... is there a faster way?" I asked desperately.

I heard laughing then I was being hoisted up onto someone's back.

"Whoa! Who am I on?" I felt around for a second and I blushed when my hands went into a mess of hair.

"Edward!!" it would have helped if my voice hadn't of cracked.

"Crap." I muttered, as I got comfortable.

They all laughed and I found the wind moving by me quickly.

I smiled and found I was tired I drifted off to sleep.

Epov** (A/N I have to have a little man time! B/N we all love a little man time  
now and then don't we ladies?)**

I smiled as I heard the even breathing of a sleeping Bella.

"She is so beautiful..." I whispered as I kissed her head that was on my shoulder.

"Yes she is!" Alice and Rosalie answered.

"Aw, Eddie's gonna get some action!" Emmett, of course.

"Shut up. You know I hate being called 'Eddie'" I hissed at Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett grumbled. That's when Bella started talking.

"Edward..." Bella whispered in a dreamy state, well, she is asleep.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered to her sleeping form.

"I love you..." She whispered sweetly.

I pulled her around and cradled her in my arms like a baby.

"I love you too." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"What is bronze..." Bella whispered.

Everyone froze.

I would have had a few tears falling down my face if I could cry.

"Alice? Remind me to ask Carlisle if he can fix Bella's eye's when we get back. Okay." I said. Well it came out as a command.

"Okay." she said sadly, she barely knew Bella, but she wanted to have her eyesight back also.

"No Goliath, I want the other Dress... silly Rabbit..." Bella said as she turned in my arms, her head burrowing into my shoulder.

Everyone laughed and pulled her closer.

Soon we were at the beautiful river that I was wished Bella could see.

I pulled Bella off of my back and she whimpered from the loss.

"It's okay, love. Wake up." I said smiling as I got closer to the water. It was turning to twilight and the water was still warm. For some odd reason the river was always warm.

I set her toes in the water and she gasped, her eye's flapping open, her glasses fell off and she ducked her head, trying to hide her eyes.

"Bella, look at me." I commanded her softly.

"No. My eye's are hideous," she hissed.

"How would you know?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Because, that's what all the girls told me in Phoenix." Bella whispered looking down.

I gasped and felt rage run through me.

"Nothing about you could ever be hideous. Do you understand?" I whispered sharply.

"Okay..." Bella whispered as she raised her head.

I looked up and saw the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

Her eyes were a dark brown. Hey looked like melted chocolate and I instantly got lost. They were milky kind of. Like Chocolate milk, but they had specks of white, where the eye was damaged. And that mysterious scar lay across her right eye lid and looked pinkish, like it had healed but would always be there as a reminder to others that she isn't normal. I need to ask her where she got that…

I stroked Bella's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"They're so beautiful. Like everything else on you." I whispered as I raised her chin and I kissed her with all the love I could muster up.

"Okay. This is an original Kodak moment and all but, I wanna swim." Emmett groaned.

And with that we all made out way to the creamy blue water that Bella would possibly never see.

Unless I change that….

**Love it? Hate it?**

Tell us!

I tried to make it longer and I think I did pretty well with 10 pages!

Tell me what you think in a review! Thank you!

BCV &  
Storm!


	13. Chapter 13: Gotta Tell Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... obviously...**

**Well, I am very sorry for not updating for so long... I was really sick, I get sick frequently but I will always update in the time of a week. I had this chapter already written out but lost it somehow. Annoying, I know. Well, here you go. Please Review.**

**Also, I am not going to make you wait another day for an update so... yeah...**

**This chapter is going to be short because I'm writing at my Aunt's and have to go homw, but I will write another chapter when home. **

**Epov**

Alice had called Chief Swan last night and convinced him to let Bella stay over and we would take her to school Monday.

At the moment I was watching the sun come up and waiting for Bella's milky eye's to open. It was torture to have to wait, though I knew it would be worse to damn her to the night. I grimaced at the thought, though I knew it would be terrible to lose her... well, I'm still working all this stuff out.

I looked down into the face of my angel and cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand so I could watch her eye's open... ah, her beautiful eyes...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door being thrown open.

I growled too low for Bella's sleeping ears as I saw a small annoying pixie and a massive burly vampire walk into my room not so quietly.

"Hey Bella!!" Emmett boomed.

I clamped my hands over Bella's ears softly but it was too late, because she is blind her hearing is incredible... for a human...

"H... Hello, Emmett?" Bella asked scooting closer to me and trying to find the source of the voice.

I chuckled and put my arms farther around her then glared daggers at Emmett who was putting his hand above Alice's head to measure her height while she growled at him.

"Okay, idiots. What could so important that you have to wake up Bella?" I hissed.

Bella hid her head but I could still see the blood pool into her cheeks.

My breath caught in my throat and I pictured having the sweet blood run down my throat. But, then I pictured a pale Bella sitting in a funeral home. I visibly grimaced. No. Mind over matter.

I slowly let my air flow open up and smiled when the burning eased, not stopped altogether, but I knew I wouldn't be able to live without Bella so I kind of... ignored it?

"Well... I the weather is going to be very... _nice_ tonight..." Alice mumbled followed by,

_Edward, you need to let her know what we are. Tonight. _

I nodded at both reluctantly. This was going to be hard.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Um... I guess so... but uh, I'm not the mot coordinated person in the world.." Bella said deepening the crimson blood in her cheeks. I chuckled softly.

"That's alright." I whispered as I shooed Emmett and Alice who where making kissy faces.

I rolled my eye's at them.

"Well... do you wanna go now?" she was interrupted by her stomach's protesting growl.

"Maybe some lunch first?" I asked with a smirk.

"Y...yeah..." she stuttered, adorable...

I picked up Bella and preceded to carry her downstairs.

**I know this is a lot shorter than I intended it to be, I apologies to everyone, I will update another chapter tonight, PROMISE!! well, unless my mom gets all 'grrr' lol.**

**Okay, please, please, please review, the only reason I am allowed to write this instead of cleaning is because my mom likes to see me happy, :D lol make me happy with a review!!**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	14. Chapter 14: Trust Me

1**I feel so neglectful ;[ I have had tests piling in and am currently trying to bring my grades up. This is going to be a VERY important chapter. Enjoy.  
'Trust me'  
By  
'The Fray'  
This song is in Edward's Point of view. I think it reflects on his speech. Please listen to it while you read.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Epov

After Bella finished Esme's pancakes I gently took Bella's hand and guided her out of my house. She looked highly confused but still followed along.

After walking about a half a mile into the woods I turned to Bella.

"Bella... do you love me?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms then sat down.

"Of course, Edward. With all of my heart." she whispered patting her hand up my shoulder until resting on my face. God, she is perfect.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her softly.

"With my heart and soul." she said tracing my jaw line, caressing it with a softness only my Bella could provide.

"Soul... that's what I need to talk to you about. Bella... have you ever noticed anything... _different_... about me..?" I asked her softy.

"Well... Edward... you are faster than the average Joe... and knew exactly where to come when I was kidnaped... yes, Edward. I have noticed differences with you... but, even if you can run five times faster than the fastest car known to man, and could possibly be physic, I will always love you.  
Unconditionally." She stated. I tucked her head under my chin softly.

"Bella... I am... not .... _human_..." I managed to spit out through clenched teeth.. I thought.

Get ready for the screaming and running, you are a monster

Bella nodded, as if expecting that much.

"Edward, I have known that for awhile now. You are far too perfect." she wrapped her arms around my waist, her head still under my clenched jaw.

"No. I am far from perfection. I am a monster, Bella. A vampire." I hissed.  
"Doesn't matter." she cooed softly.

"Doesn't_ matter_?!" I growled loudly.

"No. I just told you I love you unconditionally. In other words. There is no way I could stop loving you Edward." she said raising her chin and staring just a little to the left of my face.

"Bella... do you understand, I have no soul. I am a monster, that is the truth." I growled angrily at her stubbornness.

She sighed her eyes unseeing eyes were thoughtful. "I don't believe that you don't have a soul. Even if you didn't I wouldn't care, I love you too much to care. Besides, I'm blind, I guess that makes me a freak too then" She said shrugging her shoulders.

My teeth snapped together "you are no freak Bella, but don't you understand!? I've KILLED people before, I can't believe that I'm letting you this close to me, if I lost for control for one  
second...." I couldn't think of the possibilities.

"I truly am a monster" I muttered to myself.

"Edward, a monster is cruel, you are no monster. You have saved me a countless number of times. You have a soul. You are the most caring... person I know. I am in love with you Edward Cullen. Do not degrade yourself." Bella hissed at me and I almost believed the words...

Almost...

"Bella... don't you even care about my diet?" I asked.

"Oh, that." she whispered numbly.

"Yes, that." I said harshly.

"Well... w-what is it? Your diet?" she stuttered. God she's adorable...

"My family and I do not follow the more traditional ways of vampires. We are somewhat of vegetarians." I chuckled at my family joke.

"Vegetarians? What does that mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, we do not hunt your kind. Your kind, as in humans. We take our thirsts to the animals." I stated proudly, for I was proud of my 'father's' idea.

"That's good. I was worried you were snacking on some students... although Lauren could be an exception..." Bella mumbled darkly.  
I chuckled softly then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Bella.... I love you." I whispered, then I kissed her again.

"I love you too." Bella laughed, "can we go home now?"

Home... how I would love to be able to be with Bella forever... maybe I could do just that.

"Yes Bella." I whispered, plucking her up, then ran us home.

______________________________________________________________________________

**eh, I didn't like how it ended. Way too short. But, I think this Chapter  
should be separated form the rest. Please REVIEW IF YA' LOVE US!!!**

-BellaCullenVampirz

Edited by  
Storm/Alicia == (B/N LOL THAT'S ME!!! :D)


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Have any of ya'll seen the Twilight movie? I just saw and.. Oh Lord, it was AWESOME!! I absolutely LOVED IT!! Review and tell me what you thought about it... if you like. **

**In this Chapter we get Goliath back!!! ^-^ it took me awhile to figure out how to word this chapter but, I think I go it! Also, I left a bit of a surprise... hmm.... lol**

**Shadow Of The Day**

**Linkin Park**

______________________________________________________________________________

Bpov

I tapped my finger nervously on my knees as I felt Edward's Volvo come to a stop.

"Edward! Did they say anything was wrong? Is he feeling okay? Oh god, I knew it! He is hurt!! What is wrong with him Edward–" I babbled in hysteria.

"Woah! Bella, Goliath is okay! We're at the Veterinary office. The Doctor called and said we could come pick him up. Breathe." Edward said with a chuckle.

I felt the air move beside me and then the car door was opening on my side.

Edward's hand slipped into mine and he helped me out of his car.

My feet hit the ground but I slipped and ran into Edward's stony chest. He chuckled but helped steady me.

"You okay?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice.

"Yeah... thank you..," My face flushed and I heard Edward cut off his air supply.

"Well, if you don't want me to blush, don't embarrass me like that." I hissed in a whisper.

I felt Edward's ice cold lips against my throat and my breathing stopped, along with my heart.. Well until my heart picked up double time... Edward chuckled at that, his lips still on my neck.

"It's not your precious blood that caused me to stop breathing... it's your beauty..." Edward purred.

I gulped and felt him straiten up.

"Lets go." He said through a laugh.

**Goliath Point of view...(A/N Woot!!)**

Geez!

I have been staying in this sorry excuse of a cage for at least two to three days and... man it is un-comfortable!

It's about the size of half my body so I am all scrunched up and my sprained paw is laying under me limply. It still hurts a little, but I won't say anything for Bella's sake... she doesn't like for anyone to be in pain...

Speaking of Bella, where is she? I think that little Cullen boy is going to take her to come get me... sure, Charlie's nice, but he just always wants to watch football when I wanna watch the great American Sport; Baseball.

Ah, the throwing, the catching, the running, the great beautiful diamond that the wonderful Godly players do their thing. How I would love to just ... play!

But, I know my manners and will not be bothered by Charlie. I will simply have to stick to throwing that ball around that Bella bought me so I wouldn't be bored back in Phoenix.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door of my cage opening.

I whimpered when the man who owned the store grabbed my collar and slung me out of the cage.

I looked up at the man who yanked me out of my little personal oh-so comfortable trap and saw the man's face was contorted in anger.

He was an older man on a wheelchair... he had dark russet colored skin and black eyes... he was very strict looking... I think I have seen him before... somewhere...

He was struggling to sling me forward, and push his wheelchair at the same time when I finally just pulled out of his grasp and walked behind him.

He looked startled when I just pushed him forward and into the main room where I knew Bella would be waiting, my paws shook with the idea of being with my little daughter again.

We reached the waiting room a lot quicker with me pushing the old mean man, I think he is just overworked.

I left him by his desk and turned my head to see Bella sitting beside Edward with her eyes watering... she was scared for me.

I barked loudly, catching the attention of a few customers. But hey, I haven't seen Bella in two weeks!

Bella jumped up and lost her balance, but Edward caught her with a chuckle, I barked out a laugh also.

Bella walked forward hesitantly, sat down and held her arms out, obviously wanting me to jump into her arms.

I took of full speed and did just that.

She started to cry and I could tell I had a couple of tears falling here and there.

I stepped back out of Bella's grasp and looked at Edward cautiously.

He smiled and patted my head.

He is perfect for my daughter.

A perfect gentleman.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I knew that took WAY too long.**

**I'm sorry!! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh, and can you guess who the man in the wheelchair is? Send me a review and guess! I'll tell you if your right or wrong!!**

**BellaCullenVampirz!!**

**Love ya!**


	16. AN The Man

**I am sorry to say I am grounded by the evil father. You see, I happened to stay up too late writing the next chapter to this story but never finished**. **The EVIL ONE told me I cannot get on the computer or laugh for one week... ONE WEEK! I was supposed to write this chapter and the next chapters on my next stories but it seems that during my captivity that will be impossible. Ahhh... The Man... always trying to keep us down. Oh well, see you in a week... after the shackles are removed. **

**With Love,**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	17. Chapter 16: Ouch! My Ears!

1**Okay, I will write more in about a week when I get off the new restriction... hehe I'm grounded! Fun!!**

**Just Another Star**

**Bullet For My Valentine**

**this song has nothing to do with this Chapter, I just like it! ______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's point Of View**

About a month after I picked up Goliath I hadn't gone home but a few times to pick up some clothes. We just called my dad and said I was at a friend's house. He didn't ask any questions other than the usual 'are there adults'? Of course the answer was yes… but did he know it was an adult vampire? Not exactly…well, if I am telling the complete truth; No he has no idea.

--

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a noise in front of where I was laying on the couch in the Cullen living room.

"Hello? Edward?" I asked with a brow raised.

I received a perky laugh and a velvety chuckle.

"Edward? Why are you trying to sneak up on me with Alice?" I asked accusingly.

"Uh… well, I was planning on taking you to come with me to a place were my family plays baseball." Edward responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh. Okay…. But would you mind if Goliath came along? He loves baseball. He just never gets to play or watch it because Charlie is always watching Football." I said laughing.

"Actually, that is one of the reasons we are going…and there is going to be a thunderstorm…" I heard Edward say thoughtfully.

"How did you know?" I asked with my head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, mind reading has it's kicks…" I heard him mumble, then his deep chuckle.

"You can read Goliath's mind?" I asked, guffawed.

"As well as any human. Well, other than yours... which is very infuriating... Is it that surprising? Goliath is smarter than most of the students at Forks High." Edward laughed, sending my heart aflutter.

"Well, when are we going?" I said, laughing.

"Well–" Edward was cut off by;

"Right now!" Alice squealed.

Then I was being thrown onto - what I am guessing - Edward's back.

I gasped and banged on it, only accomplishing in hurting my hand.

"Ouch." I hissed as I shook my hand, trying to get the weird tingly feeling out.

"Bella, are you okay?! I'm sorry, I'll let you walk." Edward said, hastily putting me down.

"Edward, it's ok.. I bet it's not even bruised." I laughed.

"She's right Edward, her arm is fine. Just let her walk." Emmett said, laughing a booming laugh.

I jumped back from the noise, startled.

"Emmett!" Alice and Edward yelled, Edward mad, Alice laughing.

I frowned and put both my index finger and my thumb at the corners of my lips, whistling loudly.

I heard groans and all the vampires throwing their hands over their ears.

Then I heard Goliath.

His feet slapped the ground and I laughed when I heard him slip on the wooden floors. Esme isn't going to like that.

And then barking.

Wow, I sure was being mean to Emmett and all of the other vampires in the house.

"Bella! Get him to stop running! My ears _hurt!_" Emmett complained.

I whistled again so Goliath would speed up, making him trip more, causing there to be screeching. Therefor, hurting the vampires ears!

—

After awhile we left and now I am in Edward's car, heading to some unknown destination with Goliath in the spot where you put your feet.

–

After sitting in the car for what seemed like hours Edward stopped the car.

He walked around from his side and opened my door.

Goliath jumped out with us.

Now Edward began to run. Not faster than my _very_ fast dog, but most likely slow to him.

I knew we arrived when Edward set me down in long grass that drifted softly around my jean covered legs.

–

After talking to the Cullen Family for about thirty minutes Edward spoke.

"Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me of my thoughts on how confused I am.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's going to be thundering soon. I just wanted to warn you." Edward said sweetly.

I smiled and nodded.

"I know. I was expecting that to be my payback." I mumbled.

"Get ready." he said, laughing.

I groaned.

Boom!

My hands shot to my ears.

"Sorry Bella." I heard Emmett and Alice say from the cover of my ears. I knew they were suppressing laughter.

"No you not." I laughed.

And then the games began.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Wow, I had thirty minutes to write that! Only THIRTY MINUTES!!** **But, like the saying goes, be thankful for what is given to you!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy other holidays I can't Spell!!**

**I will update before Christmas Eve!!**

**Love you all!!**

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	18. Chapter 17: Sweet Revenge

1**Okay, I have decided I am just going to write a few chapters out, I have finals this week and don't have anything else to do... well, I do have reading manga...but that's beside the point!** **What I was going to say was; if you want to get two updates by tomorrow night, I want you to send me messages saying so. Of course, I wouldn't get them checked, but I would spell check them, like I always try to, so I'm not sure if they would be spelled **_**perfectly**_** but good enough! Please send me a review if you want them checked!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owno ______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's Point Of View (**_**A/N Yes!!**_)

Edward, along with all of the other Cullen's and Goliath were playing baseball, _loudly._

I tried to drown out the sounds so it wouldn't seem rude that my face was contorted into a mask of pain, because, oh dear Lord, it _hurt_.

They feel like someone was ripping them out every time someone makes a nice home-run, or when the clouds want to let out a loud furious roar.

Occasionally, it would feel like something was wrong...like something was going to happen...like some piece of my terrible past was floating back up to haunt me...

But, that couldn't be. Most of my past _died_ the day I lost my eyesight, actually only two did...but... I didn't lose my eyesight _with _them. They died upon impact. I was taken to the hospital when that creepy girl ruined my eyes. Not that I didn't deserve it! I should have died! But, I didn't. That is why I am here, in Forks, with Edward, my love.

Suddenly, all of the noise halted. No pounding feet. No booming laugh from Emmett. No scolding from Esme.

_Nothing._

My breath hitched as I felt a presence somewhere close behind me.

"E...Edward?" I whispered, scared.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I need you to take down your hair down." A quick, almost unrecognizable voice said from behind me, but it was Edward. Loving, caring Edward.... _scared_.

All of the Cullen's encircled me. I knew because of the cold air radiating off of them, and Goliath growling quietly beside my legs.

I backed up and a gasp escaped my lips when I ran into someone's rock hard icy chest.

"Shh. Bella, it's just me. Please, I need you to be quiet." Edward pleaded.

I simply nodded my head.

Edward pulled down my hair from the pony-tail it was in and fluffed it out. I couldn't hear him breathing. I couldn't hear any of them breathing. Only Goliath and me.

A shiver ran down my spine when I felt the ground under me moving, people...or whatever was coming. Quickly.

Edward pushed himself in front of me. I was clinging to his back when I heard _them._

"Oh! Look James, a group of Vampires playing baseball! Oh! Shall we play?" A very familiar voice asked the one person I was so happy to never have to see again.

_James._

My breath came out in a loud _whoosh._

Goliath immediately started to bark at my old personal torturer.

"Goliath! _Hush!_" my voice was too loud, and I knew it. I was a goner.

"What? Do you _smell _that James? Kinda familiar... and _human._" the girly bubble gum voice made me instinctually duck my eyes -which were covered by the glasses Edward forced me to wear so my eyes wouldn't hurt- into Edward's neck.

"Ah... where have I smelt that? It reminds me of my human life..." James said, talking in the same old evil voice.

"Excuse me! My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family, my mate Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella." Carlisle spoke respectably towards them, no nervousness in his voice whatsoever.

"And don't forget Goliath."Emmett stated with a very forced chuckle.

"Of course, and Goliath, a family pet." Carlisle laughed half-heartily.

"Oh, so I'm guessing the human is a 'pet' also?" James asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"She's family." Alice hissed.

"Alice. Yes, she is our family." Carlisle scolded Alice, then said something that made me smile ever so slightly.

that would be about the time the wind blew.

Ever single vampire stopped talking, all I heard was a person sucking in a deep, long breath.

"_Bella."_ James sneered.

I buried my head in Edward's hair, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. That James, Laurent and Victoria weren't vampires.

"Oh, dear Isabella, don't think you can hide from us! We wanted some revenge... wow, what luck we have! Am I right James?" Laurent laughed lightly over the subject of killing me.

"Oh yes, _luck._ I will make sure she gets exactly what she deserves; _death._"Victoria hissed at me.

I gulped and pulled my head out of Edward's luscious hair.

My head was facing the direction I thought they were in. My legs spread slightly for balance, arms laying at my side, my eyes still covered with the dark shade trendy glasses.

"Take off those glasses! Let me see the little present I gave you before changing." Gasps escaped the Cullen's at Victoria's words.

I took of the glasses.

"Wow. I love the scar. Very... _Mufasa_ like, you know?" she laughed bitterly. **(A/N Mufasa off of Lion-king!! Love that movie!!)**

"Thank you, Victoria. Oh, may I ask if your hair still looks the same? You know, trampy and cheap?" I asked sarcastically. Earning a couple laughs from Alice and Emmett. And Rosalie, surprise-surprise!

"Why you little–" her voice was cut off by Edward's chest rumbling loudly in a growl. Then he was standing partially in front of me, with his arm around my waist.

"Don't even think about that. I'll know if you do." Edward sneered, more fierce than anything I have ever heard.

"We _will _be back Bella. wait for us." James said before running of somewhere unknown.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Please, Review and tell me if you want more! If you liked it! Or if you have some constructive criticism. Please read he top A/N!**

**Review if you love Edward, Emmett, and Jasper!**

**BellaCullenVampirz!**


	19. Chapter 18: Edward's Symphony

1**Okay, when I write I always listen to The Fray or Bullet For My Valentine, two of my favorite bands. I recommend you do too. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's Point Of View **

I watched as the three Nomads ran quickly away, with the promise to return and get revenge on Bella. Well, _that's not going to happen._

Bella was standing behind me. I knew she was crying when I felt the wet seep through my shirt. I didn't care about the shirt, only my Bella.

"Bella, would you like to go to your home for a while?" I asked, hoping she would invite me.

"W-would..." she started to stutter...

"Yes, love?" I asked, sweetly calling her by a name that would show my affection.

"Would... you come... and... uh..." She was blushing furiously.

"Yes, my love?" I asked, Emmett chuckled at what I called her. But Rosalie slapped him on the side of the head and asked why he didn't call her that.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble... would you come with me...and...stay?" she asked, scared I would deny her.

"Of course! I would have stayed even if you told me to leave... you just wouldn't _know_ I was there..." I laughed a little, Bella joined me.

"_Stalker_-ish?" Emmett laughed, earning a high-five from Jasper and a slap on the head from Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes at them, sure Emmett's my brother but he needs to grow-up.

"It's not stalker-ish..._Edward_... I'm kinda tired..." Bella started to stumble, I of course, caught her.

"Alright, time to sleep. I'll take you home Bella. Just, sleep." I said as I hummed her lullaby.

"Mm_hmm_..." was Bella cute response.

I sped through the woods at a speed that challenged any animal, human, or even vampire. I was fast, yeah, but this was insane!

I smiled and kept an even pace as I headed towards the clearing that was Bella's back yard.

I looked up as I jumped, landing on the ledge that led into Bella's bedroom. I let my feet slip and I glided into Bella's bedroom.

After I sat Bella down on her bed I slowly pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Alice answered happily.

"Alice, can you bring Goliath over to Bella's house?" I asked into the phone.

"Edward, I am already on my way!" she laughed a twinkling laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, bye." I said before snapping the phone shut. It surprised me that even after all that has happened today she can still laugh..._she _knows _something..._

I slowly turned around and saw that Bella was asleep on the edge of the bed, not even covered up.

Smiling to myself, I approached her.

"Edward?" she mumbled in a sleepy daze, but she was awake.

"I'm right here, love. What do you need?" I asked her with a smile, her beautiful eyes staring off into space.

"Where is Goliath?" she asked, her hands searching the small space of Goliath's bed, a worried expression covering her face.

"Alice is bringing him, no need to worry." I said with a smile.

"Oh, okay... Edward, would you mind putting on some music for me? I have a shelf of cd's in my closet... I you don't mind of course..." she asked, blushing shyly.

"No problem, but what do you want to hear?" I asked her, glad I could check out her selection of music.

"Anything you want to hear." she blushed after she thought about what she said.

"Okay, I will just pick something. Also, Goliath will be coming soon so... be prepared..." I said with a light chuckle.

I turned and walked into Bella's massive closet, that was very organized I must say.

Only having to look for two seconds, I found something beautiful, well not in the way Bella is, but in the way a person loves music. In mine and Bella's case, _classical._

Oh, how I love hearing the pianist's or orchestra's wonderful song spilling out of my speakers, having the clarinet's light French like tone lightly play while the trumpet showed a jazzy tune. And how the piano would just... _dance._ The pianist's fingers lightly drifting over the keys...

I was brought out of my reverie when I spotted something;

'_Bella's CD'_

I quirked an eyebrow up as my hand hastily made it's way between a Beethoven Cd and a Debussy Cd.

Looking at the case fully I smiled. It was a picture that I was fairly sure Bella didn't know was on there. Charlie must have done this.

Bella was around five years old but had her eyes open while she played a tune I wish I could have been there to hear.

Oh, her eye's... they didn't have that milky look to them and yet they were just as beautiful -if not a smidge more- than they are now. They were wide with glee and I could tell by Bella's face this piece was something she was proud of.

I turned and walked out of the closet, not without closing it, and back into Bella's bedroom as silent as any mouse.

I gasped when I looked at what was in Bella's room.

Bella was on the ground laughing as Goliath licked every inch of her face.

I chuckled and walked over to her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, laughing as I helped her up.

"Of course, Goliath just about gave me a heart-attack though when he accidentally pushed me off of the bed." she giggled.

"Well, good to know you are okay. I have picked out a song." I chuckled and walked over to the massive stereo that stood on the wall opposite to Bella's bed.

"What did you pick?" Bella asked, a smile in her voice.

"A wonderful Cd." I said with a smirk she wouldn't see.

She slumped when she knew I wouldn't give her answers.

I pried open the case, making sure not to use much strength so I wouldn't break it.

I turned the case over after putting the case in.

It had a lot of songs on there! I smiled when I saw one;

'_Edward's symphony'_

She must update this Cd...

I chuckled when I pressed play and scrolled t number fifty.

There were no words in this song, only music...

I smirked as I strode over to where Bella sat, blushing furiously and ducking her head under her long mahogany hair.

"Bella, this is so beautiful..." I murmured as I pulled her into a hug, she was still on the bed and I was still standing up.

"No, it's embarrassing." she whispered, her hair still covering her beautiful angelic face.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." she said with heavy sarcasm, "I need to change."

"Okay." I said, standing up and walking out of her room.

After a few minutes Bella gave me the 'okay' that it was safe to come in.

I opened the door and saw she was just walking out of the closet, Goliath attached to her arm, guiding her over to the bed.

She let him go when he was at his bed, but she was not t hers.

My legs pulled me to her on their own accord and so I was now standing in front of Bella, who had no idea I was in front of her.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with a frown. _Of course she is mad at you, you dunce. _I thought bitterly.

"No, how could I ever be mad at you?" She asked incredulously, shock clear in her voice.

"I didn't mean to make you angry... I just... I love how you play... you're the best piano player, and singer I have ever heard in my very long life... I just saw this and wanted to hear more... I am sorry for being so stupid." I said weakly. Even though she said she was not angry, I knew she was... but, the worst part was knowing it was my fault.

"Edward... I need to tell you something..." Bella said as I plucked her up and pulled the covers back so we could get in bed.

"Anything." I stated.

"Um... it's about my past... how I became blind..."

______________________________________________________________________________

**I feel evil!! Cliffe!**

**Well, I did something Very stupid... and I have no idea how to fix it!! When I was writing I was trying to click 'Font' and accidentally made ever single tab thing-y disappear!! I kept on yelling 'how does that happen?!' wile my sister just laughed... does anyone know how to fix it? **

**Please review with comments, and or ways to fix my stupid computer...**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy Honnukka to any Jewish People!! Happy New Year!! **

**BellaCullenVampirz**


	20. Chapter 19: My Life

**Okay, I have decided to do this in Bella's Point of view... Tell me if you hate it, or if you love it! =P This is a seriously major chapter, play close attention!**

_**'Flightless Bird, American Mouth'**_

_**by**_

'_**Iron & Wine'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Previously on Blind Beauty... **_

"_**Edward... I need to tell you something..." Bella said as Edward plucked her up and pulled the covers back so They could get in bed.**_

"_**Anything." Edward stated.**_

"_**Um... it's about my past... how I became blind..."**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**Bella's POV**

My palms started to get slippery with sweat, my brow furrowed in frustration... how was I going to tell him?

I should never have asked him! He's going to know the truth and hate me...

"Please, don't... don't leave me..." I stumbled out in a voice that was very close to tears.

"_Never_." was Edward's reply.

"You sound so sure." I commented, trying to push the subject away.

"How could I not be? I love you all of my life... wait, all of my _existence_." Edward corrected himself with a chuckle that had a small amount of humor in it.

"Edward... this is serious... I don't know if you will be able to love me after this... nobody could in Phoenix..." I muttered the last part, hopefully too low for his ears...

"What?"

I curse his vampire abilities...

"The reason everyone hated me in Arizona was the same reason I became blind..." I whispered.

"Bella, tell me how you became blind." Edward commanded softly but forcefully.

"I... I was twelve years old..."

And so the story came.

"James and Laurent were around seventeen or eighteen and they loved to tease me. No one really liked me before I was blind either. They would always push me down, slap me... you know, hurt me. They would talk about how my parents were divorced, that one hurt the most. I would sometimes come home with dirt on my clothes and fresh bruises on my face and legs. My mom got really sick of it. So, one day I decided to be a little bold and tell them to stop..."

I began to cry, tears endlessly falling down my cheeks, Edward wiping them all away.

"It's okay Bella. Tell me in your own time." Edward said with sweetness covering his voice.

"No. I want you to know..." I continued on with my story...

"I was walking home when I heard them walking up, I turned around and saw them. A lot of my past faded to were I can't remember colors. But I remember this. Vaguely, but I remember it. When I looked at them I knew something was wrong... they were smiling evilly as they quickened their pace. I was now running from them. But, as always, I trip. I fell into the road... they followed, not seeing the car that was being driven way too quickly by a drunk driver. I climbed to my feet trying to get away from them. They laughed and pulled me back. They kept laughing at each other and saying how fun this was going to be. They were going to rape me. I needed to move. So, when the car came closer I jumped out of the way, or tried to. Before the car swerved I looked at the forest directly next to the road. _Something_ was there. I felt it, as weird as that sounds. I knew something was there, watching me get hit by the swerving car, watching James and Laurent get hit with the full force of the truck slamming into them. Or, I _thought _they died. I guess in a way they did..."

"Everything went black after that and I woke up in the hospital surrounded by weird beepy noises... I guess I almost died. I used to wish I did... until..." I started to get embarrassed about what I was about to say.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Until I met you..." I blushed furiously.

"Oh. Don't be embarrassed about that, you changed my life too..." Edward had a smile in his voice. "So, you lost your eyesight in the car crash?"

"No. It was late that night when I was told a visitor was here to see me. I was very confused, my mom was already here, so was my father. They just went to eat and were going to come back in a few minutes maybe an hour. They had just left so this couldn't be them. I looked up and saw the fiery red hair and thought _Victoria._ She was dating James at the time although everyone knew James was cheating on her. She refused to believe it. So, she walks in. The nurse walks away. Leaving me in my room with scalpels and a girl who hates me. She looked like she had been crying... I remember that. I also remember her walking over and picking up the scalpels. She approached me and... and..." I couldn't say it.

I felt Edward go rigid beside me.

"Bella? What happened next?" Edward demanded in a quiet voice.

"She... She cut me... she made me blind. After I recovered and they patched up my eyes I went back to school. No one talked to me. I was blind and alone. Victoria never went back to school. She was killed by a 'bear' attack after she left. They never found the body... now I know why." I whispered with a sorrow filled voice.

"I will make sure she never touches you again." Edward growled out.

I felt his body leave mine.

"Please... Don't leave me..." I cried out, too loud.

"It's alright. I am getting my phone to call Alice." Edward cooed, returning to my bed.

"Thank you..." I whispered almost inaudible to my own ears, but his would pick it up easily.

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." Edward said sweetly.

And I was putty in his hands.

I had just told the man I loved my story...

And I was happy about it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Please review, I need to know if I did this okay.**

**Seriously though, listen to the song. It's so great.**

**Love you all,**

**Happy New Year,**

_**BCVZ**_


	21. Chapter 20: The Call

**I have written this chapter more than three times. It is not easy to write! So many possibilities... Tell me how you like it?**

'_**Viva la Vida**_**'**

**By**

** '**_**ColdPlay**_**'**

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Edward Cullen POV**_

A few months ago Bella told me how she became blind, now it's Christmas and I'm having the time of my existence, always watching out to make sure Victoria, James or Victoria never got anywhere _near_ my Bella.

We have only caught their scents' in Alaska and rarely. They have not passed over the border to Washington.

"Edward?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella's gentle voice.

"Yes, love?" I asked her while we exited the doors to Forks High.

"Can you get my phone out of my backpack please? I can't find it and it's ringing..."__she asked, her arms trying to find the zipper to it, passing it several times.

I frowned and easily pulled out her phone that was blasting 'Claire De Lune', then set it gently into her still frantic hands that were searching for the zipper.

I chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Thank you..." she mumbled while blushing.

"Anytime." I said with a smile as I guided us to my Volvo.

She flipped open a nice silver Env.

"Hello?" her sweet voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Dr. Benjamin Dyer. The ophthalmologist in Phoenix. We have recently found a new Cornea donor..." Bella dropped the phone.

I scrambled down and picked it back up.

"Dr? I'm sorry she is in shock..."_Kinda like me, _I thought.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I replied.

"Cullen? Would you happen to be a relation to Carlisle Cullen?" the man asked.

"He is my father. May I ask why?" I asked.

"I have been needing to get in touch with him. Bella's mother has already agreed, same with her father. I just need to hear from Bella."he laughed lightly yet this was a very important subject.

"Oh, well, I'll tell my father you called. Thank you, Doctor. We will be sure to call you back." I thanked the man and hung up.

"Bella?" I asked her frozen form. She was just staring off into the black that only she saw every second of every minute of every day.

"Edward... Its never even been a thought that I could actually see again... I... I want it so badly..." she stated in a muffled voice.

I pulled the car into my driveway and parked before pulling her into my lap.

"Bella, no matter what happens, I love you. You are my life now." I whispered sweetly into her ear.

After a few seconds her sobs to quiet down to just sniffles.

"Would you like to go inside? Carlisle already got the call and is going to help with the surgery... i-if you want it..." I stumbled. _Stumbled._ God, how embarrassing.

"Okay..." She mumbled.

I held onto her with one of my arms while pushing open the door to my Volvo.

She gripped my neck tightly while I walked up the front steps to my house.

"Edward, Bella!" Esme greeted with a wide smile on her motherly face.

Bella jumped slightly in my arms and turned her tear-streaked face into my chest in embarrassment.

"_Bella!"_ Emmett boomed so loud Bella winced.

I glared at him.

"Bella, Edward?" Carlisle's voice rang through the room and stopped Alice from just picking Bella up and zooming her out to the Port Angeles mall.

The thing that scared everyone was that he sound... _nervous. _Carlisle, nervous?

"Bella... We need to talk about... things..." Carlisle said with a chuckle full of no humor.

"Al...Alright... Edward can come, right?" Bella asked seriously.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded his head in approval although she could not see it.

Bella tugged on my shirt and I followed after Carlisle with a frown on my face.

This was not going to be fun...

______________________________________________________________________________

**I think this turned out alright... Do you? **

**Let me know with a review!**

**BCVZ**


	22. Chapter 21: You Found Me

**I am very happy to be able to make this chapter right now. I was just listening to some Regina Spektor and then... POOF! The idea is there!!**

'**You Found Me'**

**By**

'**The Fray'**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Swan's Point Of View**_

I cleared my throat as we walked down the hall towards Carlisle's office, trying to fight back my nervousness.

It wasn't working.

I suddenly felt the urge to run my hands through my hair, something I was told Edward does when he was frustrated, but repressed it.

Why am I nervous? Well, my because I will be having some doctors ripping out my cornea and replacing it with some other person's who is most likely dead now. _Oh joy._

I shook my head of the thought as I was pulled from my thoughts by a very cold hand.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's sweet velvety voice ask as I was pulled through something, I'm guessing the doorway into Carlisle's office.

"Yes?" I replied ringing my hands together as my nerves began to get the better of me.

"Charlie is coming over... actually, I can hear his thoughts right now." Edward said with a smile in his voice.

I brought my hands up in front of me and felt around, trying to not think about how perfectly chiseled his chest felt under my fingers as they traveled up is chest.

He shuddered under my fingertips. I loved that.

I giggled like a love-struck school girl -which I kind of was- and felt his face.

"I love you so much Edward." I cooed with a smile.

"Lo...love you too." Edward stuttered, I felt his jaw tense.

I dropped my hands down to his with a smile.

"Well, lets go get 'em." Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm, but I think we both know I was nervous. Yet very excited.

I heard the distant sound of a door bell chiming and two pairs of footsteps racing to the door. Alice and Emmett?

I rolled my eyes at their childishness.

Edward pulled me into Carlisle's office and I soon heard a chair being pulled out behind me an I was being pulled onto a chair. Only, I never felt the smooth leather on my back. Edward had pulled me down to sit with him. I am so lucky to have him...

"Bella!" I turned my head sharply at the sound of my voice and immediately regretting that action as a sharp pain ran up my spine.

I clutched my neck in agony as the searing pain began to fade.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked frantically.

"Yeah, just turned a bit to quickly." I grumbled, clutching my neck that was in dire need of an ice-pack.

His hands went up to my neck and pried my fingers off and sat his ice-cold ones on the sore spot.

"Thank you." I whispered as I leaned into his hand.

"Bella? What's wrong honey?" Charlie asked as I felt him sit in front of me on some sort of seating area.

"Nothing." I said as Edward removed his hand.

After a few minutes everyone was relaxed and waiting for Carlisle to announce the 'Big News' on my eyes.

And then it began. **(A/N this is quite gross, but all true.)**

"Bella, Dr. Dyer has asked me to help him preform Descemet's Stripping Autimated Endothelial Keratoplastythe. Or just _DSAEK_. This is where I would put you under anesthesia and cut a small layer off of the white of your eye and put an air bubble in it. Thus giving us an easy way to put the donor's cornea in after removing yours. Now, this has a lot of advantages. First, your eyesight will progress quickly. Second, you keep your beautiful eye color." Carlisle stated.

I blushed profoundly and ducked my head into Edward's chest. Although I was very excited.

"And if it fails?" Charlie asked, crushing my mood.

"Well, it is very unlikely... but you would lose the ability to ever see again." Carlisle stated grimly.

"That isn't really that bad. I didn't even think this was possible! It is worth the chance." I retorted with the gentle shrug of my shoulders.

How could I ever see again if I didn't take a chance?

______________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? Tell me!!**

**Oh, almost everything about the cornea transfer is true. I just wanted her to keep her eye color.**

**R&R**

**BCVZ**


	23. Chapter 22: Take Away The Mask

1**Thanks for all the reviews!! I had a little bit of free time so I decided to go ahead and write this!** **I AM GOING TO WRITE THE SEQUEL!! I decided this would be a good time to end this, then start the new one with Bella being able to see.... please review this and **_**put me on your author ALERT!!**_** Do not fret, my dear loved ones! I will not leave this to end now, we have a long ways to go!!**

** 'The Call '**

**By**

** 'Regina Spektor'**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Swan Point Of View**_

You may think that because I cannot see all the doctors walking around with _the scalpel _so it doesn't scare me. Oh dear lord, your wrong. Have you ever seen one of those scary movies where that stupid Stiletto-shoed girl is tripping around everywhere in the dark woods? That's almost like I feel... except I wont get the privilege of escaping to some random cabin in the woods which just-so-happens to have electricity, I have Edward.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Carlisle will make sure nothing happens." Edward whispered into my ear.

I blushed when the heart monitor I was hooked up to began to beep loudly, caused by Edward's closeness. He chuckled.

Slowly, I snaked my hand up so I could feel his face. My hand ran along his high cheekbones so I could feel the slight escalation of the corners of his mouth.

"Stop smirking." I hissed with a frown, my blood draining into my face.

"Sorry." Edward whispered as he pressed my hand closer to his face.

Edward's lips just began to graze mine when I heard someone clear their throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but your parents are here to see you." a booming loud manly voice crackled out. I winced at the sound of his voice.

Edward immediately retreated away from me. I heard a squeak as he sat down on a chair to my left.

"Bella!" Renee's voice rang out from the farthest corner of the almost claustrophobic room.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were as big as saucers about right now, but who blames me?

My mom never really liked me. I mean, of course she loved me! But... we just aren't like each other.

I like wearing sweats and a simple t-shirt, while Renee would go all out in trying to make me look attractive although no one would care how I looked once they found I was blind. My mom loves to listen to some absurd rap music while I enjoy classical music. We are like Polar opposites, never close to each other no matter how hard you try. We cannot get along.

"Hey Renee..." I mumbled.

"Now don't act like that! I was only trying to–" her nasally voice was cut off by one man I _can _get along with. Charlie.

"Renee, can you please calm down?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Dad." I said with a smile.

"Hey... uh... Bella..." the words stumbled awkwardly out of his mouth.

No matter what time or day it was, I could always count on Charlie to help me when I'm being verbally harassed by my mother.

"Charlie, why don't you just butt out!" my mom angrily growled.

"Renee, our daughter is about to get eye surgery and all you care about is yourself. Why don't you go and bother that new husband... it is his eighteenth birthday today, right?" my dad whispered harshly to Renee.

"Now you wait one–"

"_Shut up!_" I cried in a not-so-quiet voice.

I couldn't hear anything, but Renee's angry breathing.

"Even when you daughter is scared out of her mind ya'll cannot just chill out and just _be there for me_. I think I have the right to ask for that, don't you?" I wailed.

"Bella..." Edward grabbed my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"I-I..." Renee began in a stunned stupor.

I heard two pairs of footsteps exit the room.

Pulling Edward onto the hospital bed, I began to cry.

"Shh..." Edward shushed me while rubbing my back.

"I-I shouldn't have said those things..." I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"No, they should not have been fighting at a time like this... what you did just put them in their place." Edward remarked.

"But, they probably think I hate them..." I mumbled as another sob racked my body.

"I can _promise _you that is not what they were thinking." Edward chuckled.

"I guess you would know, wouldn't you?" I joked.

"I guess I would." he retorted.

There was a small knock on the door, before I heard the door open and footsteps grew louder and closer.

"Excuse me, I am doctor Benjamin Dyer, it is nice to see you again, Bella." Dr. Dyer's voice shocked me.

"Nice to see you again, too.." I said with a shocked expression on my face.

"Nice to meet you, Dr." Edward politely said as I heard the fabric move on their clothing. They either shook hands or did a happy dance at the exact same time... I'm guessing the first.

"Ah, you are Bella's boyfriend... well, then I need to inform you we are about to begin surgery once Dr. Cullen arrives.." Dr. Dyer's voice stopped when I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room.

"Are you ready to begin Dr. Dyer?" Carlisle's voice asked.

"Call me Ben." Dr. Dyer responded, directing this to all the room's occupants.

"Carlisle, would it be alright if I stay in here until Bella was under anesthesia?" Edward asked in his velvet voice.

"Of course, if that's alright with Bella..." Carlisle responded with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes!" I said way to quickly.

"Enthusiastic are we?" Edward chuckled.

I am almost one-hundred percent sure all of my blood drained to my face right then.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Alright, Bella, we are going to put the anaesthetic mask on your face..." Carlisle calmly stated while I felt the plastic-y material touch my face.

"Edward..." I mumbled into the machine as my mind began to get foggy...

"Yes, Bella I am right here... just go to sleep..." Edward whispered into my ear, before beginning to hum my lullaby.

I slowly drifted off...

"E-Ewar...." I mumbled, trying to get the words out, but couldn't seem to form them.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked while squeezing one hand and cupping my cheek in the other.

"I lo...I love you..." I whispered before drifting into the unknown, which I was quite familiar with...

"Love you too..." were the last words I heard before I fell into the abyss...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Edward Cullen's Point Of View**_

I watched as Bella drifted off... she looked so peaceful. I knew she has been wanting to say that to her parents for awhile now...

I shook my head and set her hand back on the uncomfortable hospital mattress before departing the room with an encouraging nod from Carlisle and Dr. Dyer, who was now putting on his surgical mask.

I nodded my head and continued my venture out into the waiting room, just to find my whole family and a couple of humans.

I sat down in a chair farther away from my family where I could worry in peace.

I was so worried about what was going on in that room that I barely heard the material crunch on the chair beside me before it was too late.

Looking over, I saw a man who appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties.

His head turned towards me and I had to repress a gasp as I saw the man's face...

Both of his eyes looked almost exactly like Bella's, except his eyes were a very light blue and he had a long pink scar down his cheek.

"Who you in here for?" the man asked me with a frown... he could obviously feel the chill coming from my skin.

"Well... the woman I love is getting a cornea transplant..." I said with worry in my voice.

"What's her name?" he asked while lifting a scarred eyebrow.

"Bella." the name rolled of my tongue like I was caress.

"When are you gonna pop the question?" he asked bluntly.

I coughed on the air that I was breathing.

"_What?_" I stuttered. A very uncommon thing if you know me well...

"Well, you love her?" he asked.

"Until Earth freezes over and beyond." I replied casually.

A smile formed on his.

"You better ask her before it is too late... I learned that the hard way..." a tear escaped his glazed over eye.

_I miss you so much Melody..._

I tilted my head downward at his mournful thought.

"Just remember, the purpose of life is a life of purpose. What is your purpose to keep on going this very day?"he simply stood up and stumbled away.

My purpose for living is not an object, or a possession.

My purpose of living is a woman.

An extravagant, extraordinary woman who makes me soar every time I see her.

She is my purpose and life.

"Mr. Cullen?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Love Takes Away Masks That we fear we cannot live without**_

_**And know we cannot live Within.**_

–**James A. Baldwin**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED IN A FEW DAYS!! PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT!!**

**Okay, please, I am begging you to review!! Love all of you! Thanks for the support. You will be hearing from me **_**Very **_**Soon!!**

**With love to all of my supporters and even those who don't-**

**BCVZ**


End file.
